Sound proof or acoustically insulated rooms are used for a variety of purposes, such as privacy of conversations; gathering data on noise sources; or scientific testing. Such rooms or enclosures are found in manufacturing, research and development facilities. For purposes of this description, the abbreviation AE will mean an acoustic enclosure, i.e. an enclosure the interior of which is isolated from acoustic noise but not necessarily other types of interference.
Some enclosures known in the art are constructed of panels joined together by various means. It is desirable to connect adjacent panels and assemble the AE with a minimum amount of hardware, acoustic insulating material, and penetrations of the material (for example by screws or bolts), yet connections should be made in a way which provides a rigid structure. Time and labor for setting up an AE is often expensive because of a large number of complicated parts, structural members and panels, and required assembly sequence.
An example of a known AE is the room described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,206 which discloses a room fabricated from panels which have a continuous metallic sheathing filled with acoustic insulating material, such as fiberglass. The panels are fastened together by H-shaped joiners inserted between panels. Bolts and channels on opposite sides of the H-shaped members are used to seal the enclosure. Another example is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 664659 entitled Perforated Acoustical Attenuators which teaches a porous material comprised of sintered or bonded particles.